Talk:Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am
No previously for the airing. Can we assume there will be one on DVD? --SuperWaffle 03:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : Doubtful. It's created in editing, so when they discovered the episode was running long, they probably never bothered to make one. 03:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :: There are previouslies in the DVD version. Apparently the episode leaked a couple of hours before the finale.--MistahWhippy 03:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Main Image As much as I see this image being appropriate as a main one, I was wondering if anyone had any other suggestions? --MistahWhippy 08:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea of Jack on his death bed being the main image, but perhaps Kim being at his bed-side might work better than Gohar? There is more emotional attachment/history to Kim rather than Gohar who is a fairly new character. I also happen to think this is a really awesome image: --SeanPM 08:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :: Thing is, we've already had a Kim - Jack image before. I'm all for a Jack - Tony image myself considering this last episode was pretty much focused on the two before it ended, but there aren't really any good ones. That one you picked out is pretty good though. --MistahWhippy 09:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I love the Gohar image, and don't think anything can take it's place, personally. It was such an odd... but wonderful scene, and memorable because it's not usually something one would see on 24. That's why I feel it should stay. Willo talk 15:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Door close There seems to be some debate as to the door closing scene with Renee and Wilson. Cinematically, it seems to me that she closed the door in front of her. But I have not been able to rewatch the scene, and other people seem to think it closed behind her. Willo talk 08:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :That scene seemed to have been purposely left ambiguous to me. I can see strong cases made for both scenarios, so I'm not sure if we should say one way or the other (unless it's mentioned in a commentary/interview or something). SeanPM 08:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :That was my impression, too. They deliberately shot the scene so it isn't clear if she's closing the door from the outside or the inside. The description of the day's events should be altered to reflect this ambiguity. I watched this episode literally minutes ago and I understood that she closed the door behind herself. SignorSimon talk '' 22:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) After listening to the audio commentary with Cassar and Howard Gordon, they seem to heavily hint that Renee did interrogate Wilson and that it will have repercussions for her character. SeanPM 22:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : She definitely closed herself in with Wilson. Not only was that the point of the whole scene and everything leading up to the actual closing of the door, but it's also physically impossible for Renee to have changed her mind. We see Wilson's face while Renee is standing deathly still, then the door closes to black. In order for Renee to have changed her mind and left the room, we would ''have to have seen her shadow/silhouette cross in front of Wilson given that angle. But it didn't happen, and the only silhouette we saw was the door's. 23:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) How..? Was it shown how the FBI found Wilson and Tony for their meeting? I assume it was from Bob's laptop and Chloe found it, but I'm unsure. Or maybe I missed something else. SignorSimon talk '' 23:06, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :The way I understood it is that Kim rescued Bob's laptop from the burning car and then Chloe helped trace where the laptop was sending the webcam feed signal to (which was Tony's location). SeanPM 00:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I thought so. That just seemed a bit clumsy; you'd think they could have clarified that a bit better. 'SignorSimon''' ''talk '' 09:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : Didn't Chloe explain it at the beginning of this episode that she was tracking it or something? --MistahWhippy 10:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Adam LeClair Compared with this photo, is it possible this guy is Adam? --William.Y.Fremont 15:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Yes I'd say that's him. 15:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Continuity Error Not Really an Error? :Someone is claiming in the background notes that olivia Taylor hasn't spoken to her mother since the election and that the picture of her being in the family Oval Office snapshot contradicts this. That could've easily been on the day winning the election, the day after or a mild exaggeration.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:28, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree it isn't necessarily an error. Also, she could've been dragged for the picture just for the publicity stunt. We could speculate all sorts of things. Thief12 (talk) 21:39, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I remember this being added, and I didn't remove it because there's no way someone gets a photo with their whole family in the oval office before becoming president, but there are other explanations as Thief says. I don't mind either way--Acer4666 (talk) 16:03, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Bald Alan Wilson henchman? : I have pictures of the man on the very last slide on my Flickr album here. If you guys think you know who the stunt performer is, give me or one of the admins a shout so I can bring it up again: http://www.flickr.com/photos/78661592@N03/sets/72157632540410963/ --Gunman6 (talk) 11:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Kiefer stunt double during cab depot scene Erik Stabenau? Christopher Leps? What do ya guys think? --William (talk) 14:05, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :It might very well be Leps due to him receiving IMDb credit and most of his credits having been found as well as doing tons of Season 7 work in particular. I also recall finding another stuntman (who I can't find due to forgetting his name) who doubled as Bauer for Season 7 in one episode and who was a younger performer. --Gunman6 (talk) 20:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Anyway I think this guy is Stabenau, given Leps mostly doubled for Kiefer in Season 8 and the stunt double's physical appearance looks more like Stabenau than Leps in that time period. --William (talk) 12:22, June 23, 2019 (UTC)